Why Do I Love You?
by Hidden Dreams
Summary: Prince Yami is kidnapped! Mahado is jealous! Seth is confused! And this is a slow day in Egypt.... [better summary inside]
1. Default Chapter

**Kitty:** Hi peoples. I got some inspiration and decided to write a story about Yami and Bakura back in Ancient Egypt. This story also is the prequel to another story I'm writing, Past and Present Love.

**Shadow:** This may be a one-shot unless she runs away ::mouth is covered by Yugi::.

**Yugi:** This will **not** be a one shot and this has YAOI.

**Warnings:** rape, yaoi, lemon, abuse, fluff, and lots of angst, and death.

**Bakura**: Kitty......... why did you even think about writing this?

**Kitty:** Because I can and don't worry, you get what you want in the end.

**Yami:** Which is?

**Sapphire:** She isn't going to tell it'll give away the ending.

**Couples:** Yami/Dark Magician (don't know how to spell his Egyptian name. But I think its Mahado, please correct me if I'm wrong.) Bakura/Yami; Marik/Yami

**Summary**: The Prince of Egypt, Atem as known as Yami, is kidnapped by Bakura! At first escape is possible, but he delays for too long, and finds a extremely dark side of the moon. His heart belongs to his priest, Mahado, but Bakura decides to change that. Yami's heart is broken twice, yet someone will rise to help and love him. 

- POV -

**dream**

_song lyrics /_

Let see if you like it---------

- Yami -

"Lover, you're daydreaming, again," Mahado whispers to in my ear as my mind once again wanders. I give him a look that clearly says I-rather-not-be-here. He sighs and ends the meeting that was boring me and follows me to my chambers. Ra, I want him in bed right fucking now.

"Please come in with me, my love." He shakes his head knowing what I want, but I drag him in anyways.

"Why do you ask if you're going to make me?" he questions. Gods, I love his eyes, when he's in a good mood they're almost as clear as water.

"Because I felt like at least attempting to be polite to my boyfriend. If you want to leave, there is the door." I turn my back on him. That is the most common mistake I make with him. He grabs me from behind and pulls me onto my bed with him. I lay there in his arms feeling safe and secure.

"Why would I want to leave such a beautiful desert cobra alone?" he teases. I still don't understand that nickname he has for me. I don't care though, he loves me and I love him, that's all that matters to me. I squirm trying to free myself, so he holds tighter. Great, he wants to play tonight. Why me? I fight harder, as does my passionate lover.

"This cobra does bite, lover." He laughs at my warning. I finally break free and I lay down next to my insane lover. He moves to grab me again. I dodge just in time. I look over at him and move so I can kiss my lover's lips. He melts into the kiss, like always, as I wrap my arms around his neck as I gain entrance into his mouth.

(a/n LEMON!!!!!! If you don't like it wait till I say it's safe or read on.)

- Normal POV -

Yami's clothing is yanked off his body as he devours Mahado's mouth. He lets out a strangled scream as Mahado massages his cock with his hand skillfully. Yami moans into their passionate kiss as he removes Mahado's clothes. Mahado rolls Yami onto his stomach after 15 minutes of their rough teasing.

"Please, love, be gentle with me," Yami groans.

"You can keep on dreaming, lover," Mahado respond mounting Yami. Yami spreads his legs farther apart. Mahado purrs at this submissive act of Yami's. "Good boy. You've learned your place in bed, beneath me."

"Mahado, be nice or I'll find a new lover," Yami growls. Mahado growls and decides to end the argument by fucking Yami's ass. He thrusts into his smaller lover making Yami cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"I know you like it rough, so hush and spread your legs more," Mahado toys with Yami as he stays buried in Yami. Yami sighs and gives in to his love's demand. Mahado proceeds to screw Yami as hard as the two of them can handle. Yami once again proves to his lover how loud he is. Yami soon releases his seed all over his lover's chest. Mahado thrusts in a few more times before gaining his release deep in side of Yami. After twenty minutes of calming down they dress, Yami in his nightclothes, Mahado in his priest robes. "Now was it that bad?"  
  
(end of lemon!!!!!!!!!!!!)

- Yami's POV -

"No........." I hate it when he's right. Holy Shit! The thief Bakura is at my window...........................staring at me!! "Mahado, look at my window." He looks and throws one of my hidden daggers at the aforementioned tomb raider.

"What a pretty little thing. I think I'll screw stealing treasure and steal you," Bakura purrs still staring at me. "Besides you, MY pretty little prince, deserve much better than him." 

"I highly doubt that you're better than me," Mahado says. (a/n just a heads up Yami is 15, Bakura is 16, and Mahado is 17. and Yami is pretty innocent so he doesn't really understand what Bakura meant.) "Besides, the prince is mine and mine alone." That's Mahado for you, protective as hell. I latch onto Mahado for some unknown reason.  
  
"Just hand the hottie over, priest and you live," Bakura sneers. I can tell Bakura would follow through with that.......... Mahado, I sorry love, I must protect you.  
  
"I'll come, just don't hurt him," I say as I leave Mahado's side. "I love you, please don't forget me," I whisper to Mahado as Bakura smirks and pulls me to his side.

"Good little prince, I'm glad you see things my way," Bakura purrs to Mahado's anger. I know Mahado will not attack as long as I'm close enough to be injured. Ra, please protect me and my lover.  
  
**Kitty:** What do u think?


	2. Defiance

As promised to cwthewolf here's the next chapter. BTW people you must check out her story Kaiba Takes Over the World it's very funny.  
  
Warnings are the same as the last chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but there is a god and a lottery.  
  
Couples are the same as well.  
  
**Thank you's to:  
  
cwthewolf- okay  
  
shori musei- hi girlie! I'm glad you'd like this one so far! I'm so loved!  
  
****shadow/phantomness- sorry but problems will come for them. And I am I am.  
  
nameless thing- I'm glad u like it. **

**Yugioh-fan88- thanks im glad u like it so much!  
  
**gives cookies to everyone who reviewed  
  
**_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ  
  
_**

**_  
  
_**Yami's POV  
  
Oh Ra...Mahado please come and save me. I'm scared; no I'm terrified of these people. Most of them look at me like I'm so dessert. I mean my looks aren't that exotic, are they? (FYI in this his hair is long and golden and he is a sexy tan)  
  
Here he comes...looking as arrogant as ever. He knows I won't hit him or fight back for fear of Mahado. He smirks as he as approaches me. I'm pulled up by the chains around my wrists. He looks at my defiant eyes. I glare at him coldly. He just smirks and kisses me, like always.  
  
This time a sexy blonde boy who looks about his age pulls him back, "Bad boy, play nice with the slave," He teases.  
  
"I caught his ass, so he's mine," my captor says coldly glaring at the boy.  
  
"He's still belongs to another."

"He's mine." Was his defiant return.  
  
"No, he's that priest's, aren't you?" He says looking at me. I nod slightly. Baku-Ra sent me a glare that would cause Ra to shiver. "As I said play nice. Anyways, you sexy little pharaoh, my name is Mariku."  
  
"Impressive, you managed to insult me, flirt with him, and introduce yourself in one go," Bakura said holding me close like Mahado once did... Mahado... I miss you so much... I begin to cry.  
  
Mahado's POV  
  
My precious Yami, I'm so sorry. I go and tell the others about last night. As expected Seth cussed me out.  
  
"SETH! Shut up! He's upset enough without you swearing at him!" Isisa said coming to my defiance. I nod my thanks to her. Shaadi is glaring at Seth.  
  
"We don't need a suicidal priest and a missing Pharaoh!" Shaadi snarled at Seth.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mahado.........It's just ever since Moka (a/n Mokuba) was taken away from me, Yami's all I got left. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Seth apologizes. Mana, my little assistant races in.  
  
"Sensui! The monster's aura is stronger than expected! It's rebelling," She yells, obviously terrified. Figures...that damned Red Eyes.  
  
"Someone find Jono and now!" I yell as I race down the hallway. The dragon looks at me without defiance. Jono runs in soon after and calms his beast.  
  
"I wonder what caused him to rebel. He likes you and Yami," he says.  
  
"That's it! It rebelled because it didn't sense Yami nearby!" Karim said causing Jono to faint.  
  
"Ra! What the hell did we do?!" Was Seth's call to the skies.  
  
Seth's POV  
  
I do feel bad for Mahado, his love for Yami is strong and true. I look at my resting lover, Jono. I sigh deeply. Even the dragons fear for Yami.  
  
Yami, my dearest cousin, I hope that you will return to us all safely. Isisa, is close to breaking down in tears. Shaadi is being more withdrawn than usual.  
  
Mana and Kiara, however are taking it the worst. The young girls were fond of your happiness, and carefree attitude. I sigh once more, Kiara, my young child. We both fear for you my cousin. Ra, please return him safely.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Mariku isnt hiding his lust for young Yami. Though he is only a cycle younger than myself. His mind is so young and protected. I snicker. How can after his sessions with his priest, he remain so pure?  
  
I look at the defiant young king. He doesn't even attempt to hide his hatred for my guts. His eyes are cold and emotionless. Apparently he's been trained know who his enemies are. And how to react to them accordingly.  
  
His father took my village from me and now his son is mine and mine alone. He glares at me once more before his need to sleep overrides his anger. I smiles at him...he's actually pretty cute asleep. The rest of the time, he's every straight women and gay man's bedroom fantasy. I smirk.  
  
It would be so easy to taint him more right now. But, seduction is funnier. The Pharaoh has not known lust for anyone except his lover. His emotions and desires will conflict for the first time. And I extend to enjoy every second of it.  
  
**Kitty: It's short, I know. But please review anyways. If I get 4 reviews, I'll update again. Cwthewolf, I hope you liked it.  
  
Review please.... **


	3. NOTICE

Discontinued until further notice!  
  
Sorry but this is because I'll be having some software installed for a while that'll block my ablities to update.

Sorry,

Hidden Dreams


	4. NEW NOTICE

My email is at If you desire the next chapter to this story please drop me an email and I will personally send the chapter to you. 


End file.
